LA SONRISA DE SONRIENTE
by Tavata
Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser Sonriente si su sonrisa desapareció?
1. Chapter 1

: 01 :

"Sonriente" Ese era su nombre, y digo era porque la sonrisa que esos blancos dientes dibujaban ya tenía más de una semana ¿o había sido más tiempo? Que no estaba presente en ningún lugar y en todas partes de Infratierra.

Pero ¿cómo se le regresa la sonrisa a un gato Cheshire? ¿Cómo regresa la sonrisa a un sonriente? ¡Ni idea! Tal vez si Absalom estuviera él pudiera decirlo, o tal vez si la reina blanca la dulce Mirana no estuviera tan ocupada arreglando todos los problemas que su hermana la reina roja había provocado tal vez pudiera ayudar al ex Sonriente.

No, esto no podía continuar ¡Alguien tenía que regresar esa sonrisa a su lugar! Y ese alguien ahora NO estaba en Infratierra, ese alguien y su muchosidad tenía que regresar si querían a Sonriente de regreso por igual…

…

Alicia Kingsleigh se levantó esa mañana con una extraña sensación, como si tuviera algo que no fuera de ella con ella, ¿has sentido esa sensación? ¿No? Bueno, se siente raro, como si tu muchosidad no fuera mucha pero es más que no tenerla. En verdad se siente muy extraño.

Pues bien, Alicia sabía que ese tipo de sensaciones se sienten todos los martes de todos los meses que empiezan con la letra A así que no le dio mucha importancia y mejor decidió que era momento de salir de su camarote y ver el mar.

Oh sí, nuestra valiente amiga estaba de viaje una vez más. Alicia amaba el mar pero sobretodo amaba sentirse viva y hacer cuanta cosa se le ocurría, no por nada había sido ella quien en Maravillas había derrotado al Jabberwocky.

Buenos días, señorita Kingleigh- saludó el capitán.

Buenos días- saludó Alicia con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba esa extraña sensación de tener algo que no precisamente es tuyo ¿Sería el desayuno? No, era algo más, Alicia sabía que era algo más.

¡Oh mire, señorita!- llamó uno de los marineros de la embarcación- ¡Una mariposa azul!

Todos los miembros de la tripulación sabían lo mucho que Alicia adoraba el color azul.

¿Una mariposa azul? Alicia extendió su mano para que la mariposa se posara en su dedo, solo sentir sus diminutas y aterciopeladas patas lo supo.

Hola Absalom- le sonrió- ¿Vienes a visitarme?

Los marineros no se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a la señorita sola, era algo más o menos común dependiendo si era lunes, martes, miércoles o jueves pero nunca pasaba en viernes.

…

Alicia regresó a su camarote aun con la mariposa azul eléctrico en su dedo anular.

¿Cómo has estado Absalom?-le decía dulcemente a la mariposa.

Ésta caminaba por su dedo como si inspeccionara que realmente fuera la Alicia verdadera y no una Alicia falsa.

Sabes- continuó Alicia cuando la mariposa emprendió el vuelo contra el cristal de su ventana- me gustaría que pudieras hablar de nuevo así podríamos platicar.

_-No hablaba porque no era el momento de hablar_

¡Absalom! ¡Sabía que eras tú!- gritó Alicia solo escuchar la voz de la antigua oruga fumadora de pipa árabe- ¡Te he extrañado!

_-Pero ahora es el momento de hablar… Alicia tienes algo que no es tuyo y lo debes regresar…_

Alicia hizo una graciosa mueca arrugando la nariz, ya sabía ella que no era causa del desayuno esa extraña sensación de incomoda muchosidad…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

: 02 :

Yo no recuerdo que me haya llevado nada de Infratierra- dijo Alicia.

Absolem estaba ahí una vez más paseando por entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

_Pero lo hiciste cabeza hueca_- dijo la mariposa azul.

Aunque ya no fuera la oruga fumadora de pipa, Absolem le seguía diciendo "cabeza hueca" y Alicia se lo permitía con gusto ya que su guía la había ayudado mucho para encontrar el camino a seguir y derrotar a la Reina Roja y a su temido Jabberwocky.

¿Y cómo regresaré a Infratierra?- preguntó la chica rubia.

_Eres la misma Alicia de siempre…_ - contestó Absolem con paciencia, aunque por la mueca que hizo la mariposa Alicia estaba casi segura de que hubiera deseado tener su pipa árabe con ella- _utilizando una llave…_

…

Por más de una hora y media Alicia revolvió entre todos los cajones de su camarote intentando encontrar una llave que pudiera servirle para la puerta que la llevaría a Infratierra. Buscó entre su ropa, buscó entre las sábanas y almohadas de la cama, buscó debajo de la mesa y junto a la ventana pero no había ni una sola llave, es más ni siquiera estaba la de su camarote y estaba segura de haberla dejado junto al libro de navegación que el capitán le había prestado.

¿Seguro que debe ser con una llave, Absolem? ¡No está por ninguna parte!- dijo Alicia dejándose caer sobre la cama deshecha.

_¿A dónde ha ido tu muchosidad, Alicia? ¿Porqué no la utilizas como debe ser cabeza hueca?_- la mariposa se fue a posar sobre la percha donde colgaba el abrigo azul de Alicia.

¿Usar su muchosidad? Tal vez tenía razón, estaba buscando una llave y una entrada como tendría que haberlo hecho en este mundo, no, como debería hacerse en Infratierra.

Absolem se sonrió sin que Alicia lo descubriera, nuestra valiente chica se había sentado en medio de su camarote con los ojos cerrados como si esperará que la llave llegará por si sola… Y así fue como sucedió…

De entre las botellas de perfumes que había en el viejo mueble de madera junto a su cama por el vaivén del barco una de pequeña botella panzona de color miel se cayó pero afortunadamente no se rompió, solo se fue girando sobre su redonda base por toda la alfombra hasta chocar suavemente con el zapato de Alicia.

Ésta solo sentir el golpe abrió los ojos.

Curiosesco, Curiosesco- musitó mientras la levantaba.

Y para el asombro de cualquier otro menos de Alicia en el interior de la botella mojada por el brillante perfume color miel se encontraba una diminuta llave de cobre, tan pequeña que el dedo meñique de la joven era demasiado grande en comparación de la llave.

¿No tengo que beberlo, cierto?- preguntó a la mariposa.

Absolem aleteó hasta ella hasta posarse en el tapón de la curiosa botella.

_No al menos que quieras envenenarte, cabeza hueca_- contestó la sabia ex-oruga aunque por su tono de voz se veía que estaba feliz por la forma de actuar de Alicia.

Alicia se puso de pie con la mariposa sobre su hombro y de una sola intención dejó caer todo el contenido de la botella en una pequeña vasija de porcelana, cuando la última gota de perfume cayó fue capaz de sacar la diminuta llave.

Listo, ahora ¿dónde está nuestra puerta?- preguntó al silencio puesto que Absolem había volado de nuevo lejos de su alcance.

¿Dónde estaría la nueva puerta a Infratierra? ¿Debajo de la cama? ¿Detrás de la puerta? ¿Sería la misma puerta cerrada? Alicia levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y donde antes había estado solo la madera pintada de su camarote ahora había una pequeñísima pero casi diminuta puerta de color dorado.

¿Y cómo voy a llegar a ahí?- preguntó mientras se paraba encima de la cama para alcanzar el techo.

Utilizando la pequeña llave abrió la cerradura ¡Ahí estaba la entrada a Infratierra! ¡Sí, no había ninguna duda! ¡Ahí se veía el azul del cielo de Infratierra y no la madera de la cubierta del barco! Por un segundo Alicia creyó ver uno de esos curiosos caballitos mecedora voladores.

Tengo que llegar de alguna manera- se dijo a sí misma dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo- ¿Tú qué opinas, Absolem?

Como toda respuesta un pequeño pedazo de pastel cayó sobre su regazo. Claro, era un pedacito de ese bocadillo para encoger. Confiando en su muchosidad Alicia de una mordida se lo comió todo. Al momento su ropa comenzó a quedarle muy grande, demasiado grande y al siguiente momento lo único que podía ver eran los pliegues y pliegues de la tela sobre su pequeña cabeza.

Mientras intentaba salir de entre su ropa sintió como alguien llegaba a su lado.

_Para ti, cabeza hueca_- dijo Absolem echando lo que parecía un vestidito de muñeca color azul_- yo lo hice…_

Gracias- gritó Alicia mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Claro, sí quería ir a Infratierra no podía ir sin ropa, cuando estuvo lista salió por fin de entre la ropa. El vestido le había quedado perfecto y le gustaba el azul eléctrico de la seda de Absolem, ahí junto a ella estaba la mariposa, ahora ambas tenían el mismo tamaño.

¡Absolem!- Alicia corrió para abrasarlo.

Y contrario a lo que se esperaría Absolem le devolvió el abrazo.

_Ahora sube, Alicia_- ordenó la mariposa-_es hora de partir…_

¡Maravilloso! Volar con Absolem era toda una experiencia, Alicia estaba encantada, Absolem apenas y movía las alas planeando por su camarote para alcanzar la diminuta puerta, Alicia no perdía detalle de nada era sorprendente ver todas sus cosas en un tamaño colosal, confiaba en que no fueran a buscarla hasta la cena los demás miembros de la tripulación así que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a Infratierra y regresar. Cuando Absolem cruzó la diminuta puerta encogiendo un poco sus bonitas alas Alicia lo supo sin dudar: ya no estaba en su mundo ahora una vez más estaba en Infratierra, otra vez podría ver a todos sus amigos, una vez estaba con Absolem y sabía que mientras estuviera con él y con su sabio consejo todo iría bien…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
